Fire and Storm
Allegiances LynxClan (They live in the forest with a small strip of SpiderClan's river) Leader: Kinkstar - pink-ish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (simular to Heatherstar in Tallstar's Revenge) Deputy: Creekpelt - stony coloured tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Shaderidge - black she-cat with golden spots all over Apprentice: Frogpaw (brown tom with a permanently injured hind leg) Warriors: Yellowtail - long furred grey she-cat with white paws Apprentice: Bristlepaw (spiky furred light grey tom with amber eyes, son to his mentor) Brokenstone - brown and black tabby tom with hints of silver Spiderclaw - orange, black, brown and white she-cat with amethyst eyes Bearpelt - older brown and golden tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Icepaw (pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes) Birdcreek - cream and brown she-cat with white stripes and golden paws Apprentice: Bluepaw (blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes) Percheye - speckled faded golden tom with green eyes Shadowember - black she-cat with white paws and green eyes Mudbelly - white tom with a brown face and a brown, mud-like underbelly Sandlake - light ginger she-cat with cold blue eyes Lakeheart - silver she-cat with amber eyes and black stripes all down her back Apprentice: Lilypaw (white and silver-grey she-cat with ember eyes) Owlnight - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amethyst eyes Nettlefrond - bright ginger tom with leaf green eyes and white paws and white stripes Runefall - delicate young brown and black she-cat with blue eyes Arrowclaw - black tom Primroseheart - light cream she-cat with yellow eyes Leafsun - speckled brown and white she-cat with golden eyes Apprentices: Bristlepaw - spiky furred light grey tom with amber eyes, son to his mentor Icepaw - pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes Bluepaw - blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes Frogpaw - brown tom with a permanently injured hind leg Lilypaw - white and silver-grey she-cat with ember eyes Queens: Yarrowfoot - former BreezeClan deputy, black she-cat with green eyes (mother to Grasskit, Firekit and Finchkit) Pumapounce - beautiful ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Stormkit, Leopardkit and Maplekit) Elder: Applefrost - very old red and white tom BreezeClan (They live on the wide open moor) Leader: Bravestar - black and brown and silver tom with amber eyes Deputy: Clawshine - new deputy, rich red she-cat with amethyst eyes Medicine Cat: Lunamoon - white, moonlight-like she-cat Apprentice: Vixenpaw - long furred dappled she-cat with soft green eyes Warriors: Moonleaf - silver tom Cloudeye - greying she-cat, blind in one eye Apprentice: Primrosepaw (cream she-cat) Doveheart - light grey she-cat, (simular to Dovewing from the real book), with blue eyes Ivyclaw - silver she-cat with green eyes Vinesnake - oaky coloured tom with lighter ginger patches Shimmerblaze - silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes Heatherlight - very light brown and grey tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice: Mintypaw (small grey tabby she-cat with white legs) Redpelt - flame coloured tom with amber eyes, very strict and hard on younger cats Oaktail - musky brown tom with green eyes, brother to Bravestar Apprentice: Minnowpaw (gentle silver tom, pelt looks simular to a minnow's scales) Hailfoot - grey tom Skyrunner - ginger she-cat with green eyes Hollowshade - shadow pelted tom with amber eyes Sunsky - golden she-cat with white flecks Apprentices: Mintypaw - small grey tabby she-cat with white legs Primrosepaw - cream she-cat Minnowpaw - gentle silver tom, pelt looks simular to a minnow's scales Quailpaw - light brown and dark brown spotted she-cat with green eyes Queens: Frostheart - white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Shellkit and Nightkit) Reena - former kittypet, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Flykit and Troutkit) Elders: Rowanheart - red tom Opalclaw - kind speckled brown and white she-cat with soft green eyes Ravenflight - black tom with blue eyes SpiderClan (They live by the river) Leader: Falconstar - red she-cat with white paws and orange Deputy: Mistfern - misty grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Stripesong - white tom with black stripes all down his back Warriors: Streamclaw - blue she-cat Mousefoot - brown she-cat with amber eyes and small paws ShadeClan (They live in the dark marshes) Leader: Brightstar - bright ginger she-cat Deputy: Ridgeclaw - sliver tom Medicine Cat: Marshclaw - stony coloured tom Apprentice: Flowerpaw (ginger she-cat) TBC (Don't worry. These are not the whole Clans. All the Clans other than LynxClan and BreezeClan are listed in small amounts) Chapter 1 "No, no! That's not how you play!" Firekit snapped lashing his tail and pushing Stormkit away. The kits where trying to play hunt the mouse, but Firekit just made it hard. Stinky fox-brain. ''Stormkit scrambled to his paws and hissed. "Just because you're Creekpelt's son doesn't mean you can tell us what to do!" He gulped nervously as soon as Firekit spun around, teeth bared. "Yes it does! I'm the Clan's favourite kit because I'm his son!" Firekit's sister, Finchkit, stepped protectively in front of Stormkit, her ears flat against her head. "I'm his daughter too. That just proves you can't be the favourite kit in the whole Clan. Mum may prefer you, but the other Clan cats see every kit as equals." Firekit turned on his sister and spat, "I'm telling mum you're being mean to me!" Finchkit snorted in disbelieve. "You're the one being a bully." Firekit raised his voice to pitiful wail, "Mum! Finchkit is being super mean!" Firekit's mother, Yarrowfoot, and his brother, Grasskit, dashed out of the den called the nursery, their eyes narrowed. "Finchkit! Get inside! You have no right to treat you're perfect brother the way you do." Finchkit hissed, shot a glare at her smirking brother, before stomping into the nursery, Yarrowfoot on her tail. Grasskit stayed outside, cocking his head at Firekit. "I don't think Finchkit would talk like that," he told Stormkit, "She's usually so nice." "Maybe she just had a temper tantrum," suggested Stormkit's younger sister, Leopardkit. "Still. If she did, it ''is ''very strange for her to do that," Stormkit growled, throwing an accusing glare at Firekit. Finchkit was his best friend, and he felt as though Yarrowfoot was being unfair to her least favourite kit. "I'm going inside," he told Leopardkit and Grasskit, whipping around and stalking into the nursery. His mother was curled up in the back nest, curled around Stormkit's other sister, Maplekit. Pumapounce, his mother, looked up, and cocked her head. "What happened?" She asked, concern edging her voice. Stormkit flattened his head to his head. "Firekit got Finchkit in trouble." Pumapounce sighed. "Maybe she needed to know that Yarrowfoot would defend her favourite kit over anyone else." Stormkit bristled and spat back, "I think it was unfair! I mean, favourites!? What's the point? So you can get your other non favourites into trouble?" Pumapounce silenced him with a glare. "Yarrowfoot has her reasons. Finchkit may be your best friend but you can't stop thing happening to her. You con only prepare her, not protect her." ''On second thought, I'm going to go play. "I'm going back out." Stormkit was blinded by the sun for a minute, before he trudged over to the others kits, their gazes fixed on a smug looking Firekit. Stormkit sat beside Leopardkit and asked her, "What are we doing?" Leopardkit leaned over to him. "Firekit is telling us how to become favourites." Stormkit snorted and meowed loudly. "What's the point of this? Like Firekit would know much about it. He only knows how to become favourite by being the favourite kit with his mum because he was the first born!" Grasskit looked like he was holding back laughter. Firekit curled his lips. "That, my friends, is how to become an outcast." He smirked. "By being rude to other favourites." Leopardkit stepped forward and growled, "I agree. If you talk that way to a favourite and they tell the leader who likes them as a favourite, you could get into big trouble." Firekit threw a happy look at Stormkit, who was hissing and spitting. "Your sister seems to already be a favourite of mine. Unlike you, little Stormkit. Who if you are rude to me one more time, I will tell my mum." Stormkit sniffed. "Fine." ----------------------------------------------- Arrowclaw paced in the leader's den, his fur spiking. Kinkstar just looked at him, her eyes dull from age. Creekpelt was there too, staring through narrowed eyes. Arrowclaw hissed and spun around to face his leader. "You can't possibly think it's true, right?" He spat, tail lashing. "Shaderidge had lied before. Can we really trust her?" Kinkstar sighed and looked at him. "Even if she is lying, this is hope. She is my sister." Creekpelt growled but stayed silent. "I don't believe her," Arrowclaw meowed. Kinkstar stared at him. "It is the only way." This time, Creekpelt spoke up. "I'm sorry Kinkstar, but I share Arrowclaw's distrust and hesitation. Shaderidge betrayed us to the Dark Forest. How can I forgive her when it's her fault my sister and brother are dead?" Arrowclaw held back a smirk. Kinkstar curled her lips at her deputy. "She has my trust." ''Because she's your sister! ''Kinkstar continued, "If I trust her, I'm ordering you to trust her as well." Creekpelt shrank back, eyes flashing. "We'll try," Arrowclaw hissed through gritted teeth. Chapter 2 "From this moment forward, these kits will be known as Firepaw, Grasspaw, Maplepaw, Finchpaw, Leopardpaw and Stormpaw!" Kinkstar yowled from on top of highrock. Stormpaw sat next to his sister, who was sitting next to Kinkstar on highrock. "Firepaw, your mentor will be Percheye! I hope he will teach you patience and fairness, which he learnt from our elder in their time, Applefrost." Stormpaw watched as Firepaw leaped down from highrock and touched noses with his mentor before moving off to the sideline. After Leopardpaw got apprenticed to Leafsun Grasspaw was next. He was apprenticed to Sandlake. Now only Maplepaw, Finchpaw and Stormpaw were left on highrock. "Finchpaw. I will apprentice you to Mudbelly. I trust he will teach you politeness and skills he learnt from Yellowtail." Stormpaw was thrilled for his friend, as Mudbelly was the best warrior in the Clan other than Kinkstar and Creekpelt. "Maplepaw. You show great promise. Creekpelt will mentor you. He, I hope, will teach you to wield that promise with pride." Stormpaw gulped as Kinkstar turned to him. "Stormpaw. Very much like Maplepaw you show a lot of promise for our Clan. Therefore, I will apprentice you to Spiderclaw! I trust she will teach you skills only she has acquired!" Stormpaw felt a rush of excitement as he leaped down and touched noses with Spiderclaw. The young she-cat's eyes were lit with happiness and she murmured to Stormpaw, "I promise I will make you the best warrior ever." Stormpaw looked up and saw the warrior smirking at her sister, Runefall, across her shoulder. Stormpaw looked away, hoping his mentor would notice how uncomfortable he was. Spiderclaw looked down, a smug look on her face. "Why don't we do a tour of the territory?" Stormpaw brightened and nodded. When the two were about to leave camp Stormpaw heard a call, "Stormpaw! Wait!" Stormpaw spun around and met the eyes of a pretty apprentice named Bluepaw. "Hey," Stormpaw meowed awkwardly. Bluepaw shuffled her paws before meowing, "Good luck on the tour. It's so big!" With that, the apprentice turned around and bounded over to her sister, Icepaw, who was eating a mouse. Spiderclaw lead Stormpaw out of camp; he wasn't really paying attention, but when he did, he gasped. "Wow! It's amazing!" Spiderclaw nodded before leading him east. Stormpaw saw his mentor chuckling. "What?" He asked. Spiderclaw laughed. "It's obvious! Bluepaw likes you." Stormpaw grimaced. "I'm too young for love." Spiderclaw ignored him and took a tight left, towards the tumbling water sounds of the river separating SpiderClan's island camp from LynxClan's forests. When the two reached the riverbank, a call echoed from the island's shore, "What are you doing?" Stormpaw looked up from the swirling river and met the Amber eyes of an angry SpiderClan patrol leader. Spiderclaw shufled nervously beside him. "Um, hi Streamclaw!" She responded dryly. The leader, now known to Stormpaw as Streamclaw, slipped into the river, her patrol following. The group scrambled up onto LynxClan's shore. "She asked what are you doing! She did not ask you to say hello!" A dangerous looking Brown tabby tom spat, stalking forward to be face to face with Spiderclaw. Stormpaw noticed his mentor's eyes were full of pain. "Stop Bramblestrike, stop," she whimpered. Streamclaw saw the she-cat's pain and shoved Bramblestrike away. "You can go now," the warrior murmured. "Just don't look suspicious and we'll leave you alone." With that, the patrol dove into the river and swam away. Spiderclaw nudged Stormpaw north. "That was SpiderClan," she told Stormpaw as the pair began to walk north. "Now we're going to see BreezeClan." Stormpaw felt excitement wash out all his common sense. He had relatives in BreezeClan! Spiderclaw stayed silent as they weaved through the dense trees, soon seeing the edges of gorse bushes and clumps of heather. When the trees finally ended, the pair stepped out into the open, and Stormpaw felt soft heather under his paws. Spiderclaw lifted her tail and pointed towards the rising hills. "See those specks?" She asked him. Stormpaw narrowed his eyes and saw tiny specks moving across the moor, running towards him. "Yes, I can," he told his mentor. Spiderclaw stiffened. "Why are they coming at us?" She murmured. Stormpaw noticed that the patrol wasn't slowing. "I don't know, do you expect me to know?" Spiderclaw snorted. "No. I'm simply asking myself for an answer." Stormpaw cocked his head but turned back to face the patrol. Finally, the warriors reached them, their fur bristling. The leader of the patrol stalked forward and hissed in Spiderclaw's face, "Why are you here?" Spiderclaw stepped back. "I don't have to tell you. We're still on our side of the border." The patrol leader curled his lips in a snarl. "You're too close for my liking." Spiderclaw groaned in annoyance and looked down at Stormpaw. "It is not a drama that I am simply taking my apprentice on a territory tour." "A tour on our territory!" The BreezeClan patrol leader retorted. "Look, Redpelt, it isn't a drama," a kind looking musky brown tom meowed, pushing Redpelt away. "They aren't on our territory, so it isn't something we need to fret about." The tom shot Spiderclaw a curious glance, but Spiderclaw shook her head. "Thank you for your acceptance. I might just show this one the rest of the border along here, no worries." Redpelt spat on the ground before whipping around and charging back across the moor, the other two patrol members on his tail. The musky brown tom still stood there, not really noticing the patrol leaving. "Go," Spiderclaw told him. Stormpaw watched as the brown tom bolted after his Clanmates. "Come, I have to show you something special." Stormpaw followed his mentor along the border, sometimes pricking his ears at a rustling bush or a chirping bird. After a while, Spiderclaw halted and nudged Stormpaw. He looked up. "It's just a waterfall." ''What's the importance of this? '' Spiderclaw laughed and pushed Stormpaw into the waterfall. Stormpaw screeched in surprise and tumbled out the other side, landing on his belly. Spiderclaw stepped through the waterfall and hauled him to his paws. Stormpaw glanced around and felt his jaw drop. There were vines draping over almost everything, and a glowing blue stream was surrounding a little island with a glowing stone in the middle. "Come on." Stormpaw and Spiderclaw made their way over to the island, and Stormpaw winced when his paws touched the cold stream water. Spiderclaw slithered into the water and paddled across, soon leaping up onto the island's stream bank. Stormpaw dove in after his mentor and leaped up onto the bank beside her. "I truly hate water," he muttered, but Spiderclaw wasn't listening. She was sitting in front of the glowing stone. Stormpaw slunk over and sat next to her. "This is the Hidden Grotto," Spiderclaw told him. "It's a special place. A memorial and a place where prophecies are made." "A memorial for what?" "Have you ever heard of the Battle of Death?" Stormpaw whimpered. Applefrost had told him and Finchpaw the story of the Battle of Death. It had given him nightmares for the whole moon. "Y-yes," he stammered. Spiderclaw sighed. "This is the memorial place of Lynxstar and Breezestar, the founders of BreezeClan and LynxClan. They are buried over there." Spiderclaw flicked her tail at two graves at the edge of the grotto. Stormpaw shuddered. "Why are prophecies made here?" "Because StarClan lives here. This is where the medicine cats gather every quarter-moon. No one knows about it except the medicine cats and you and me." "Are we supposed to know?" Spiderclaw hesitated before shaking her head. "It is preferred by the medicine cats and leaders that they can keep this away from normal warriors." Stormpaw whipped around and stalked back towards the stream. "Then we should leave," he meowed firmly, preparing to swim across to the other side. "No." The word dropped from Spiderclaw's mouth like a heaving stone. "There is more you need to see." ''Haven't I seen quite enough? ''Stormpaw bit back a rude retort and padded back over to join his mentor at the stone. "''Salas heen, sunda kumata," ''Spiderclaw hissed to the stone in a weird language. "What does that mean?" Stormpaw asked warily. Spiderclaw went rigid. "Spiderclaw!" He wailed, nudging his mentor's shoulder, but Spiderclaw did nothing nor said nothing. Suddenly, Stormpaw let out a screech of alarm as he was pushed back. Spiderclaw was still unmoving, but there was a starlit light in front of her. "I told you to bring me the fire!" A voice roared, and Stormpaw whimpered. The starlit light soon formed into a cat, a pretty cream and brown tabby, fury etched into her face. Spiderclaw crumpled to the ground and rasped, "I tried, I really did." The tabby yowled and tackled Spiderclaw, teeth bared. "You obviously didn't try hard enough!" The starry cat slammed her paws into Spiderclaw's chest and Spiderclaw shrieked. The tabby shrunk away as she saw Stormpaw dash over and stand over his mentor protectively, even though fear shook him. "Stay away from her!" He spat, trembling. The tabby seemed, all of a sudden, sad, and she lets tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "Breezestar's fury has left a scar on me, I was never this violent before, and I miss my old self." Stormpaw stepped off his mentor, and cocked his head. "I see who you are," Stormpaw murmured to the tabby she-cat. "You're Lynxstar." The tabby nodded. "I am indeed. But I need to tell you something." "Fire and Storm will meet in battle and darkness will fall. Good and Evil will clash and a new era will emerge from the ashes." Spiderclaw leaped to her paws, eyes flashing. "Too soon! Too soon!" She snarled. Lynxstar rolled her eyes at the suddenly fiery she-cat. "I decide when it is time," she hissed. "No one else does." Spiderclaw let her shoulders slump in disappointment. "You're told him enough anyway," she finalised, turning around and limping towards the entrance to the waterfall cave, Stormpaw on her tail. Stormpaw felt cold wind whip his flank and noticed Lynxstar's starry form had dissolved. Spiderclaw and him crossed the mini stream and padded out of the waterfall, back into the line of trees bordering the moor. "I saw quite a bite there," Stormpaw commented as the two began to make their way over the direction of the camp. Spiderclaw, limping along beside him, now splaying a few scratches from where Lynxstar's claws scored her flesh, replied weakly, "You did indeed. More than most apprentice's see on their first day." And that stirred pride in Stormpaw's heart. Chapter 3 "You sure you're ready?" Stormpaw rolled his eyes at Finchpaw's continuously coming nervous mew. "I'll be fine! I'm only battling you, and we started training at the same time!" Today was the two apprentices' first battle practice session, and both were excited and nervous at the same time. Finchpaw blushed and looked away, embarrassed. The two were sharing a fat vole. "B-but, you are battling your mentor after, and by the way, Spiderclaw is the Clan's best fighter! I don't want you to get hurt!" Stormpaw pressed his muzzle lightly to her ear then drew away. "That's life of a Clan cat. You either get hurt or you die." Finchpaw sighed and met his eyes, her eyes glowing. "I know," she breathed sadly. "But I don't want my friends and family to get hurt. I guess I'm just going to have to live with that." "Hey, you two! Get your tails over here!" Finchpaw's mentor, Mudbelly, the tom's eyes narrowed in curiosity. Finchpaw and Stormpaw shared a glance before getting to their paws. Stormpaw passed their unfinished vole to a hungry looking Maplepaw, then he bounded over to join Finchpaw and their mentors. Spiderclaw's wounds had healed nicely, and she wasn't limping anymore as she lead the group into the forest, and into a sandy clearing. "Okay. To begin with," huffed Mudbelly, ordering the apprentices to settle down at the clearing edge, as he and Spiderclaw sat in front of them. "So today, we are going to be doing basic sparring. First off, as neither of you have done any battle training before, we will run over some simple moves you can use when we do, eventually spar each other." Stormpaw slithered away from Finchpaw's side and he and Spiderclaw moved off to a space where they could train. Both falling into defensive crouches, Spiderclaw began to tell him how to execute a simple front paw blow. "So, aim your front paw at my fore legs. If you strike my fore legs, there is a chance if the blow was strong enough, that your rival may fall over at your paws, giving you clean shots at other, more complicated moves." After about 15 minutes of training, Stormpaw and Finchpaw were forced to fight each other. Stormpaw smirked when he saw Mudbelly and Spiderclaw begin arguing over which apprentice trained hardest. Finchpaw was eyeing Stormpaw with hesitation. ''I don't want to fight you! ''She mouthed at him. Stormpaw mouthed back, ''I know. But you have to! ''Spiderclaw turned to face Stormpaw, her eyes glowing. "Go on," she told him. "Fight!" Stormpaw lunged at Finchpaw, who side stepped and raked her sheathed claws down Stormpaw's flank. Stormpaw screeched and whipped around, aiming a heavy pawed blow at Finchpaw's face. Finchpaw fell and leaped back up. Flinging her paws at Stormpaw's face, Finchpaw sent him reeling. Stormpaw scrambled to his paws and leaped at Finchpaw, pinning her to the ground. Spiderclaw let out a triumphant yowl and meowed, "Battle is over!" Stormpaw stepped off his friend and let her get up. "Good fight," he meowed to Finchpaw as the group started off for camp, Spiderclaw and Mudbelly bickering the whole way. Finchpaw moved away and limped closer to Mudbelly. Stormpaw bounded after her, determined to get Finchpaw to talk. "Why aren't you talking?" He demanded. Finchpaw swung her head in the opposite direction as though she didn't want to look at him. "I'm not talking," she started. "Because I'm injured, and when I'm injured, as you know better than anyone else, I don't talk to anyone." Stormpaw felt annoyed. "But why?" He demanded. "Are you sulking because you lost the fight?" Finchpaw flared up at once. "Just shut your mouth!" She snapped, limping faster so she was beside Mudbelly, who was still loathing Spiderclaw because of Stormpaw winning. "Ignore her," said a small voice. Stormpaw and Spiderclaw locked gazes before Spiderclaw looked ahead at Mudbelly's tail. "I can't block her out!" Stormpaw hissed. "She's still my friend!" Spiderclaw heaved a deep sigh. "She might not be for long with ''him ''as her mentor." Stormpaw knew she meant Mudbelly. "What do you have against Mudbelly?" He asked. Spiderclaw shivered. "We have...History," she meowed slowly. Stormpaw didn't push the point. Spiderclaw was easily irritated. TBC